


Hope (comic)

by FanFicReader01



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: 5 men vs a baby, Also I can't draw babies lmao, Carlos does not fair much better, Comic, Crack, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Mikhail to the rescue, Murphy wants to cuddle the child, Nikolai does not know what a tiny human is, Tyrell doesn't have time for this, clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Original summary: After being dropped into a freak infested city, neither Nikolai or Carlos knew what to expect when they set out to search for survivors. Moving through an apartment complex - they soon hear a loud noise which leads them to find a shocking discovery...A comic I doodled for Bishop'sHopefic
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Hope (comic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXxBishopxXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxBishopxXx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307033) by [xXxBishopxXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxBishopxXx/pseuds/xXxBishopxXx). 



Carlos and Nikolai find a baby in an abandoned apartment

Carlos: Cap! Mikhail we have a situation!

Mikhail: Carlos, Nikolai - are you alright?

The guys have to change the diaper and Nikolai is so incompetent he does not know what that is. Mikhail is done with them while Carlos is taking one for the team

His opponent is strong and Carlos struggles to change the diaper while Nikolai just sits by and watches

Mikhail: Nikolai you need to distract her

Nikolai: And how am I supposed to do _that?_

With no proper toys around, Mikhail tells Nikolai _he_ has to play wiht the baby

Nikolai just pokes her and the baby starts crying

Carlos: Nice going, Nikolai. Why did you poke her?

Mikhail: You poked a baby?!

After the diaper is changed and they want to go back to the station, the baby won’t let go of Nikolai’s hand

Nikolai refusing to take the ‘thing’ up, Carlos: a baby isn’t a _thing_ , Nikolai

The Russian holds the baby on an arm’s length distance from himself

They dispute who has to carry the baby

The answer is clear

Ofc at the station, Nikolai’s personal space is invaded by the other mercs

“We are no friends,” Nikolai corrected. It was then the silver wolf felt what the baby was doing as its head ducked under his vest, his cheeks flushed as he all but yanked the child away from him – zip ripping apart but not breaking. “Get this thing away from me!”

She must be hungry,” Mikhail laughed whole heartedly, much to Nikolai’s displeasure as he rubbed at the slobber on his chest.

“Do you know what babies bring into the world, comrade?”


End file.
